Aún así
by cluelessklaine
Summary: Situado en Luna Nueva. "Aún así, estaría más que dispuesta, estaría feliz de entregar los restos de mi vida a cambio de la tuya. Aún así sigues a mi lado y se que nuca te irás" Bella POV mala para los summarys


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de la saga Twilight le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y no a ninguno de nosotros...es más que obvio, ¿no? Ah, y la canción le pertenece a Evanescence 

Bueno...ya me tienen aquí con un nuevo one-shoot [qué raro]

Es casi lo mismo que "nunca más"[en mi perfil] pero ahora, desde el POV de Bella.

También me llegó en un repentino y melancólico golpe de inspiración en el que casi me corto las venas y lo único que pudo evitarlo fue el word y la canción "my inmortal" de Evanescence. Lean y juzguen.

Dedicada para una de las leyendas de , **Daddy´s Little Cannibal**. Realmente, pocas personas se acercaban siquiera a su maravillosa forma de escribir. Descanse en paz.

Bella POV

_Edward...Edward..._

Se había ido. No importó que lo haya seguido durante horas, suplicándole que volviera, que no me dejara sola. Por que así era; si no estaba él, yo quedaba completamente sola. Sin él mi vida había dado un giro de 180 grados y había quedado totalmente de cabeza. El mundo se había vuelto un completo extraño para mí desde que me había dejado aquí. El sol que se ocultaba tras las nubes del cielo no volvió a brillar para mí nunca más. Mi cuerpo se movía, mas no era yo quien lo controlaba. Lo único que me mantenía viva, a mi pesar, era el dolor y los rescoldos del amor que seguía sintiendo por él.

Cuando mi suplicio eterno –la noche –llegaba, luchaba por mantenerme completa, por no caerme en pedazos mientras luchaba con mi mente para que dejara de torturarme con los hermosos recuerdos del amor que alguna vez creí que me entregaba. La memoria de cada caricia, cada abrazo, cada beso, eran como espinas que se clavaban en mi costado dificultándome cada vez más la respiración. Tenía que sujetarme el torso para mantenerlo unido, pues con cada respiración sentía que se me iba a partir en dos el pecho. Me forzaba a no mirar a la ventana cada vez que me iba a acostar. Tenía demasiado miedo de buscar su rostro y no encontrarlo como siempre quise, vigilándome, velando por mí. Pero tenía aún más miedo de _sí _ verlo; me aterrorizaba el recordar, pero no quería olvidar.

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_´Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won´t leave me alone_

Lo que mas me lastimaba era que no se sentía como si simplemente me hubiera dejado de amar. No se sentía como una ruptura, se sentía como un desengaño. Simplemente se había limitado a quitarme la venda de los ojos. Siempre había creído que tener a Edward a mi lado era mucho más de lo que merecía, más de lo que nuca pude haber soñado y no podía imaginarme que semejante ángel me quisiera a _mí_. Pero yo había sido lo bastante estúpida para ignorar ese sentimiento y engañarme a mí misma creyendo que de verdad me amaba. Ahora estaba pagando el precio de mi ingenuidad, de mi torpeza al dejarme engañar. Y era mucho peor de lo que nunca imaginé.

Sin embargó el tiempo pasó. No notaba el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj, pues algo tan trivial como el tiempo había perdido cualquier importancia para mí. Pero el padre Cronos no se detiene por que una persona vague por el mundo sin vida, sin mirar a dónde camina, dirigiéndose a dónde la empujara la corriente sin importarle siquiera. No; el tiempo siguió transcurriendo incluso para mí. Pero no pasó el dolor, claro que no. El sufrimiento y la desolación eran igual de insoportables que el primer día. Tal vez incluso peor.

_These wounds won´t seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There´s just too much that time cannot erase_

_¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!_ Me dije a mi misma. Por que a pesar de todo, yo aún seguía amándolo. Probablemente a muchos les parecería una locura, pero eso es por que nadie más a vivido lo que yo viví con él. Para mí, desde el momento en que me había enamorado de él, no había vuelta atrás. Amarlo era tan natural e instintivo como respirar. Así como el intentar vivir sin hacerlo no era humanamente posible. Traba de dejar de aferrarme a su recuerdo –el cual me negaba a mirar –Por que sabía que sólo me hacía más daño. Pero la parte dominante de mi conciencia se negaba a aceptar que se fue de mi vida, que jamás volverá por que no tiene una rasó para hacerlo.

_I´ve tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone_

_But though you´re still with me_

_I´ve been alone all along_

Aun así, te amo Edward Cullen, y nuca dejaré de hacerlo. Aún así, estaría más que dispuesta, estaría feliz de entregar los restos de mi vida a cambio de la tuya. Aún así sigues a mi lado y se que nuca te irás.

_When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears_

_When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears_

_and I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have all of me_

**Botoncito que dice "Review this story/chapter"°!!Vamos, no es tan difícil°!(:**


End file.
